Image compression is often performed in order to reduce the size of digital image files. However, the various compression techniques often have associated drawbacks. For example, images compressed according to various MPEG formats are known to suffer from “mosquito noise,” or the blurring of the outlines of objects within these images. Named for its resemblance to the look of mosquitoes flying about the objects of the images, mosquito noise detracts from the visual effect of an MPEG-compressed picture. Accordingly, continuing efforts exist to reduce the appearance and effect of mosquito noise in compressed images.